1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crash helmet, and more particularly to a crash helmet that is assembled and disassembled easily and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional crash helmet comprises a helmet body, a face mask pivotally mounted on the helmet body, and a binding device for attaching the face mask to the helmet body. The binding device includes a metallic spring to provide an elastic force. Thus, when the binding device is disposed at the locked state, the metallic spring is pressed to store a restoring force, and when the binding device is disposed at the unlocked state, the metallic spring provides the restoring force.
However, the metallic spring has an elastic feature, so that the metallic spring is not assembled easily, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly of the binding device of the crash helmet. In addition, the metallic spring easily produces an elastic fatigue during a long-term utilization, so that the binding device is inoperative when the metallic spring is worn out, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the crash helmet. Further, the metallic spring is easily rusted, thereby incurring a sanitary problem.